Havenfall Logs
The logs for the actual game. Season 1 Night on the Town HF 001 The first night out. The gang stumbles on a crime scene. The Filthy Underbelly HF 002 The rest of the night. Encounter in the sewers. Assembling the Team HF 003 Following a night at the Guild Hall, the gang regathers themselves and collects their winnings from a mysterious guard. And are then offered so much more. Getting to Know the Neighbors HF 004 The group settles in at their fancy new residence! Notable events include the contractor stumbling upon the open door to the unholy basement, and Quill showing off his shadow-puppetry. -> HF 004, Hank and Rune deal with Torra A Black Affair HF 005 After receiving their first assignment from William, the group meets a lovable carriage-driver named Gerald. He accompanies them on an escort mission. The party (and Gerald) is met with both triumph and tragedy. Watchers in the Library HF 006 The mission continues! After the events of last session, the party drops off their charge at the citadel, and goes off to have a lovely day of learning in the library. Something Sold, Something New HF 007 The gang heads off to one of the shadier parts of town, to sell off some eyeballs. Creed has a bad case of static buildup. New Sprouting Danger HF 008 The Tree HF 009 Answers (Mostly) HF 010 ->HF 010 Rune Meets Zharn Unexpected Arrivals HF 011 Main -> HF 011 Creed and Belza -> HF 011 All Infernal Conversation -> HF 011 Hank with Kobash -> HF 011 Quill walks in on Hank and Kobash -> HF 011 Anna and Creed at the Witch Hunters -> HF 011 Rune Private -> HF 011 Rune, Hank and Taeral -> HF 011 Hank with Taeral -> HF 011 Quill's Night Out -> HF 011 Rune and Quill in Rune's Room Night Shopping HF 11.5 HF 011.5 Shopping Trip HF 11.5 Infernal The Stonefoot Twins HF 012 -> HF 012 Infernal -> HF 012 Rune and Taeral -> HF 012 Rocket Surgery The Aftermath HF 013 Deals and Dangers HF 014 -> HF 014 Creed with William -> HF 014 Rune and Hank -> HF 014 Creed in Death's Realm -> HF 014 Hank Signs and Portents HF 015 -> HF 015 Hank and his Dad -> HF 015 Quill with Lyvhyssa -> HF 015 Creed and Taeral -> HF 015 Hank and Anna Follow Creed -> HF 015 Creed and Anna in the Cave -> HF 015 Ioun's Secret Whispers -> HF 015 Dreams -> HF 015 The Mural -> HF 015 All Infernal Convo The Winter Queen -> HF 015.5 Gathering The Pieces HF 016 -> HF 016 Caves and Creeps -> HF 016 Rocket Surgery 2: The Second One ->HF 016 Infernal -> HF 016 Ioun and Creed -> HF 016 Ioun's Message to Anna -> HF 016 Rune and Lyvhyssa -> HF 016 Creed and Belza 'A Day of Rest' HF 017 -> HF 017 Infernal -> HF 017 Caleb in the Temple -> HF 017 Creed What Did I Miss HF 018 -> HF 018 Creed and Death -> HF 018 Celestial -> HF 018 Infernal -> HF 018 Rune and Quill visit William 'D&D: Drink and Degeneracy' HF 019 -> HF 019 Hank and Rune With Hank's Parents -> HF 019 Hank and his Mom -> HF 019 Infernal 'Pillow Talk' HF 019.5 The Slumber Party HF 019.5 Hank and Taeral The Stakeout HF 020 -> HF 020 Quill and Anna Investigate The Bar -> HF020 Hank and Creed -> HF 020 Rune and Taeral go over files -> HF 020 Creed Trains with Tiprus -> HF 020 Hank's Dream -> HF 020 Upstairs What Comes Next HF 021 -> HF 021 Hank Outside -> HF 021 Hank and Creed Upstairs -> HF 021 Rune and William's Conversation The Gift HF022 -> HF 022 Tiprus is TOTALLY honest with Rune -> HF 022 The Aarakocra -> HF 022 The Newspaper 'The Test' HF 023 -> HF 023 Citadel -> HF 023 Booking Station -> HF 023 Death -> HF 023 Infernal -> HF 023 Creed and William -> HF 023 Rune and Quill 'Into the Undercity' HF 027 -> HF 027 Rune's Room -> HF 027 Quill, Hank and Lyv watch the drug room 'Stuck In The Middle With You' HF 024 -> HF 024 The Land Between Season 2 'The Answer Box' HF 024.5 Main Hall -> HF 024.5 Rune and Belza 'Not Man Nor Beast' HF 025 HF 025 Rune with Tome 'Who Weeps For Winter' HF 026 HF 026 Infernal HF 026 Outside The Tent 'Red and Black' HF027 HF027 Creed Interrogates Malayssa HF027 The Card Game HF027 Hank and Rune's Magic Horse Ride HF027 Creed and Quill Test a Jeweler's Stones 'Missing Pieces' HF 028 'Eggs Don't Matter' HF 029 HF 029 Hank and Fak-quis HF 029 Rune and Quill, the Night Before 'Little Talks' HF 030 HF 030 Hank and Rune visit the Agostos HF 030 Rune and Morab make tea 'The Dragon Games' HF 031 HF 031 Entering the Arm-Wrestling Contest 'Dancers in the Moonlight' HF 032 HF 032 Quill and the Flute HF 032 Tiamat's Tavern HF 032 Magical Shopping and Anna, Rune and Quill meet an Illusionist HF 032 Nilani and Nahaliel Dance HF 032 Rune and Quill Dance HF 032 Creed and Darksbane Dance HF 032 Hank and Joxra Dance 'The Play is NOT The Thing' HF 033 HF 033 Rune and Taeral Meet Waldo HF 033 Hank's Mythical Morning HF 033 Hank Talks to Joxra A Game Of Questions HF 034 HF 034 Hank stupidly returns to the Silver Scale. HF 034 Rune Offers Herself to Death The Dream Where It Happened HF 035 HF 035 Creed and Death HF 035 Anna's Room HF 035 Hank's Dream HF 035 Rune and Quill HF 035 Creed in her Room The Newcomers HF 036 HF 036 Rune and Taeral HF 036 Infernal The Festival Ends HF 037 HF 037 Quill Deals With Darksbane HF 037 Hank at the Party HF 037 Anna Investigation HF 037 Quill Investigation HF 037 Creed Investigation HF 037 Hank Investigation HF 037 Rune and the Dynns HF 037 Rune and The Dynnes All The Puzzle Pieces HF 038 HF 038 Quill's Investigation HF 038 Rune Speaks with Argesh and Jarqin HF 038 Hank and Jams 1 HF 038 Hank and Rune HF 038 Rune Checks the Ash Pile HF 038 Hank and Jams 2 (Brief) HF 038 Hank Brings Jams into the Bathroom HF 038 Rune Apologizes to Jams HF 038 Hank Escorts Jams Out Foxhunting HF 039 HF 039 Quill and Creed's Little Adventure HF 039 Hank and Taeral HF 039 Hank and Rune check on Gerald HF 039 Rune and Pregnancy Fierceness HF 039 Citadel Group HF 039 Sewer Group Everything You Wanted to Know About Sex But Were Afraid To Ask HF 040 HF 040 Sewer Group HF 040 Citadel HF 040 The Crime Lord Group The Assassin Testifies HF 041 HF 041 Hank Zoryax William HF 041 Hank Rune Taeral Anna HF 041 Hank's Potion Vision HF 041 Quill Sees Darksbane HF 041 Quill Rune Taeral Fight of Dragon HF 042 Operation Setup HF 042 Cellblock HF 042 Baroth Fight HF 042 After-fight Aftermath Jarquin's Folly HF 043 Healing and organizing for Jarquin confrontation HF 043 Undercity Pursuit HF 043 Quill at the Apartment HF 043 Comm Chatter HF 043 Quill in the Alley HF 043 debriefing at station HF 043 Quill and Herman HF 043 Reuniting lost siblings HF 043 Hank and Taeral Friends of Dragons HF 044 Undercity dragon-time HF 044 Of Taeral and Hellmouths HF 044 Hank guarding Jarquins body HF 044 Asking questions of the dead HF 044 Hank and Jamaros HF 044 Blue Dragon and confrontation with Hank HF 044 Comm Chatter Mechanical Issues HF 045 HF 045 Hank Escorts Jamaros Outside HF 045 Quill Experiments with the Rod Case Closed HF 046 HF 046 Hank and Kobash Season 3 Planning, Plotting, Preparation HF 047 HF 047 Jank Beyond the Walls HF 048 HF 048 Hank and Rune Visit the Citadel HF 048 Anna and Nahaliel have Lunch HF 048 Creed and Taeral Practice Mad Science HF 048 Quill Writes a Song (and other stuff) HF 048 Hank Visits Daylor HF 048 Rune Taken Hostage Confessions HF 048.5 HF 048.5 Rune's Room Penny in the Air ''' HF 049 Breakfast HF 049 Rune Shopping HF 049 Hank and Taeral HF 049 Vampire talk HF 049 Hank and Jamaros HF 049 Hank visits the Stonefoot twins HF 049 Meeting with William and Verenestra '''Low Rumblings HF 050 HF 050 Hank at the Manor HF 050 Hank Chases Dead Guy HF 050 Creed's Mini-Adventure Missed Misdirection HF 051 HF 051 Hank and Ioun HF 051 Rune going to the Hearings